Hundred words or so
by glockcourage
Summary: A/N: Ron and Hermione drabbles based on the last movie...
1. Chapter 1

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Rowling owns it.

A/N: Aw I love the last movie! ...Hope my shorties inspired by it are okay...

**Just hundred words or so**

"I can't believe Harry destroyed that wand, if it's mine I would have—"

"You would have, Ron Weasly?" Hermione inquires while raising one delicate brow.

"Imagine if I play quidditch with it? Or I could enchant ..." Ron's voice fades as he obviously tries to think what he would do with the wand. Mumbling more to himself, "I would have used the wand to acquire you but ...blimey I don't need it to do that." Ron sounds like he just realized it.

"So you have no use for the wand?"

"Yeah, no use for it." Ron grins towards Hermione.

—o0o—

~7 18 11AF~


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled 2**

"I can't believe Fred's gone," Hermione whispers to Ron while enveloping his hand within her own. They are sitting side by side on the stairs with their heads supporting each other.

Ron nods his head slightly, still numb from the knowledge that he won't hear anymore his brother cracking up jokes or see him hatching crazy but brilliant plans with his twin.

It's given that Fred together with George would tease him and Hermione once they learned of the news that the two are now a couple. Fred would then partly plan the best way to make Ron and Hermione squirm.

Now, Ron can't believe that won't be happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Untitled 3**

I just kiss Hermione and then she grins at me. No awkward silence, no slap on my face, no nothing like the ones that happens in my dreams after I kiss her.

"So, we are official?" Well, a bloke like me should ask and make clear. She may just have allowed it since she feels grateful we are still alive.

Her grin becomes wider if that's possible but then I'm aware I'm wearing something far sillier than hers.

"I love you," I mumble.

"I love you too, Ron."

Bloody hell, my heart feels like it wants to get off my chest. Finally, we are going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Untitled 4**

"What did Ron say?" Harry turns to Hermione after they've seen Ron going after Malfoy and his gang.

Hermione just smiles, unwilling to answer.

"It sounds like _'she's my girlfriend, you numphies'_ or is it _'she's my girlfriend, you numb tease'_?" Harry's forehead is crunched up in bafflement.

"_WHAT?_ Me being Ron's girlfriend is impossible?" Hermione's shyness is replaced with indignation.

"Huh? That's the only thing that made sense. The rest of Ron's statement is garbled and –"

Ron comes rushing back, warning about the incoming fire. He then grabs Hemione's hand as he continues to run, dragging her with him.

As they fled, Hermione seeks Harry and when their eyes met, she mouths, "I think he said numb tease."

—o0o—

~7 21 11AF~


	5. Chapter 5

**Untitled 5**

Nagini is about to strike when Neville suddenly appears with the sword of Gryffindor, and slashes the snake's head off.

Ron opens his right eye slowly followed by his left. Exhaling a sigh of relief, he exclaims, "Thanks mate."

Neville looks at the sword then at Ron and Hermione on the ground. "No pro—problem," he stutters, amazed at himself.

"Come on, Mione." Ron says as he tries to push the girl up, off him, so he himself could stand up from the rubble.

But Hermione burrows her head on Ron's chest instead, unwilling to change from her supine position.

"What is it, love?" Ron mumbles softly near her ear.

"I thought I would die with you..."

"We didn't."

Hermione nods her head, muttering, "Just promise me— don't die before me."

Ron kisses Hermione's forehead, "I won't promise, love. It would be terrible living without you."

—o0o—

~7 21 11AF~


	6. Chapter 6

**Untitled 6**

"Your hands are sweaty, Ron."

Ron let go of Hermione's hand before rubbing his own hand on his pant leg. "Better?" he asks after reclaiming her hand.

Hermione smiles.

"Your hand is coarse," Ron declares as they continued to walk around the now ruined Hogwarts.

Hermione tries to detach her hand from Ron's.

Ron tightens his hold. "Let's look for Harry first. I have something to tell him."

"What?"

"This," Ron lifts their intertwined hands and grins.

"My hands are rough. I should do something about them first," Hermione primly announces.

"Your face is dirty too, not to mention your clothes. I don't bloody well mind. You're still amazingly perfect to me, Mione."

—o0o—

~7 29 11AF~


	7. Chapter 7

**Untitled 7**

Hugo continues to attach himself to Ron's leg as they watched the Hogwarts train take his sister Rose away.

Hermione notices and crouches down to Hugo's eye level.

"Next year it will be your turn to go to Hogwarts."

Hugo's arms tighten their hold around Ron's appendage as he shakes his head negatively.

"Do you want to attend muggle school?" Ron asks.

Hugo raises his head towards his father as he nods his head in agreement.

"Really Ron!"

"Hermione, it's his life. He should have a choice."

"He's ten years old!"

"You fought for house-elves' rights but you want to curtail your own son's—"

Hermione frowns. "Alright. As a compromise, next year he must attend Hogwarts and if he doesn't like it, we will return him to muggle school."

"Yes son. You should at least try the shifting staircases, the sorting hat, play quidditch with others, and not just with your cousins and your sister." Ron winks at Hermione over Hugo's head.

Hermione tries to suppress a smile at Ron. Now that quidditch is mentioned, the bait will be too hard for Hugo to resist.

—o0o—

~7 29 11AF~


	8. Chapter 8

**Untitled 8**

"Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort with the help of his friends namely Hermione Granger and— who else, Marius?" Professor Quinn, the history teacher of Hogwarts, asks.

"It's—" Marius knits his forehead in concentration. "I read it just last night, sir. His name is something that's easy to remember." Marius looks around the class as he tries to recall the answer when his eyes fall on his classmate, Rose.

Rose brings her eyes down. She's proud of her parents' accomplishment but sometimes it's embarrassing too because of the attention it unduly brings to her. She has not done anything yet and she doubts she'll be doing something as great as her parents and godparent.

However, no matter how long Marius stares at her, he still can't remember the answer, giving up; he addresses Rose, "What's the name of your father again?"

"Ronald Weasly. The answer is Ronald Weasly. Really Marius, your poor memory is remarkable. If your parents are not muggles, I would be affronted, Rose too for that matter. Since that fight nineteen years ago, it was on every wizards and witches' mouth, the name of Harry Potter and his friends. On how they tried to find those Horcrufixes..."

Rose's blush deepens. Being a Weasly, her face easily gets suffused with colour. She wonders if she could miss the class today and the next ones apparently. After all she knows more about that fight than what was actually written in their book—Modern Wizard History.

Rose sighs, realizing long ago that she has one subject she could ace without even studying, thanks to her relatives and their friends.

—o0o—

~7 21 11AF~

A/N: Look what I found! It's nice doing clean ups—I'm able to unearth old fics! …oh well, reviews are nice…


End file.
